DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The M-RISP grant application "Developing Minority Mental Health Research at Charles R. Drew University of Medicine & Science" seeks to expand the capacity of this minority health professions institution to conduct research on the causes and treatment of mental illness in urban ethnic minority populations. The long-term goal of this program is to increase the capacity of the faculty to conduct mental health research by providing the necessary infrastructure, faculty development, and training to allow for the development of a self-sustaining research enterprise. The development of mental health research at CDUMS is viewed as a crucial vehicle to expand its ability to provide research opportunities for faculty, fellows, housestaff and students. The specific aims of this proposal are: (1) to develop a mental health research core to provide assistance with data collection, management, and analysis which will be available to mental health researchers at CDUMS; (2) to provide research opportunities for faculty to gain experience and generate data from pilot studies and to encourage their development to the point that they can compete for external research funding; (3) to provide education and opportunities for students, residents, and fellows to participate in research activities to stimulate their interest and to prepare them for careers in minority mental health research; (4) to build more effective collaborative relationships with established researchers at other institutions, including the provision of more mentoring opportunities for junior faculty at CDUMS; and (5) to conduct research related to the mental health needs of the African American and Latino populations. These goals will be achieved during the initial three-year grant period through the establishment of the research core and advisory committee and the three individual research projects: "Ethnicity as a Risk Factor for Tardive Dyskinesia," "Ethnic Differences in Symptom Expression and Disease Course in Comorbid Depressed Patients," and "Neuropsychological and Psychological Outcomes Secondary to Craniofacial Trauma."